Your Cute When Your In Blood
by AnaBananabby
Summary: She's sasuke's new toy. There to satisfy his hunger. Learn what happens when Sakura is stolen in the silence of the night only to wake up in her new hell! drama, love, hurt, and a bit of everything! LEMONS INCLUDED!
1. How IT happened

The darkness of the night rose in the Hidden Leaf Village, I walked on the same exact road form which I once left. The road on which Sakura once cried and I knocked her unconscious. Everything stood still outside. Not even the water shimmered as the moon's shadow fell on top of the plants that lived in the pond. "This is too quite, even for the night" I theorized, but this simple little fact did not matter. I was going to seduce her tonight and that was that.

---------------

My sleep was disturbed by someone's chakra at the end of my bed.

_Who the hell could this be?_

I tightened my eyes and focused on sensing the chakra.

_This chakra is…evil._ _Whoever this belongs to must be deadly in the ninja world, our world._

But why were they here? I didn't do anything; I am a medical ninja after all. I suddenly felt the charka move to the side of my bed and an arm expanded form the charka body sweeping my hair of my face very gently. I finally understood who this charka belonged to. Quickly opening my eyes I turned my face away from him and sat up.

"I see I've awoken you, Sakura." The crimson eyed boy supposed. Walking back to the front of my room he opened the bedroom door, then letting one of his feet step outside into the hallway before stopping and letting his eyes shadow across me.

"What do you want?" I spat out angrily.

"Hm. I'll teach you not to use your tone with me." He replied following by intentionally letting one of his perverted little smirks slide across his upper jaw. What was this? An Uchiha smiling?

_Well we better record this in history 'cause I doubt that's ever going to happen again. _

The raven haired boy quickly turned around and started to make hand seals. I quickly noticed, widening my eyes I jumped away from my bed as four…no five huge snakes tried to attack me. No dough, these snaked were once from Orochimaru's jutsu: "Snakes of Great Death". However they were no longer Orochimaru's snakes, they now belonged to the man who murdered their master…They belonged to the man that I once love….They belonged to the man in my room…They belonged to Sasuke!

"I see you've grown into a strong woman, Sakura." Sasuke alleged as he moved closer to me.

"The snakes aren't here to harm you, but they will unless you obey".

"Obey huh; well what exactly do I have to obey Sasuke?" I responded with a teasing look on my face.

My eyes widened as he pushed me downward on my sheets, his face was directly above mine. I slightly frowned and turned away, noticing this Sasuke quickly glimpsed away for a second then moved his hips downward until his sight reached my collar bone. Sasuke brushed his lips gently against my smooth skin and placed one kiss every inch or so going upward until reaching my lips. My face was still turned away from him, I was mad…no I was PISED!


	2. A New Room

Noticing the fuming on my face he allowed two of the snakes slither up the sheets and onto my arms. Each snake griped one of my hands and pined them on the headboard of the bed, at the same time the snakes tightened the grip until l I could no longer move my upper body. I glanced at Sasuke with a questionable look on my face. What was he going to do next? I was already pined on my bed; I could no longer move nor fight against him, and not to mention that he was still on top of me. Sasuke took my small hesitation as a chance to go back down to my neck.

"Sasuke let me go!" I alleged. Sasuke who was now kissing and nibbling on my neck came to a sudden stop.

"Don't worry, you'll like it."He responded. Sasuke was not the type of man to waste time speaking to me; he went back to nibbling on my neck while letting his hands move down my body exploring every single inch with fascination. The hands I felt were soft and ice cold.

"So much body and so little time." He whispered with his face pressed against my skin. Slowly he raised his face up to mine.

"I guess I'll just have to take you with me." My eyes quickly widened but it was too late he had already knocked me out.

*****************DAYS LATER AT SASUKE'S HIDEOUT*******************

Normal POV

Sakura had woken up in a large sized bed, she felt her body was quite free to move expect for the fact that she was tucked in with the dark red silk sheets. Her body aced and her throat was shouting for some water. It had to have been days after she was knocked unconscious. Sakura was not stupid, she knew exactly what Sasuke had to do to be able to transport her body for a number of days without her waking up.

_'He probably drugged me, and probably still drugs by body now. He also made sure to give me some Hederitogy, a drug used to ensure anyone's silence.'_

Sakura was thinking of all the 'technical' things, the simple fact was- Sasuke drugged her, and would certainly strap her down for more if she disobeyed his orders. Whatever those would be. Sasuke also made sure to 'silence' Sakura by giving her a drug called Hederitogy, found only in the land of snow, and only god knows where its antidote grows. Sakura quietly frowned at the thought of not being able to speak, this drug could last for years without the antidote, which she would probably have a hard time finding.

'_Today is just not my day'._ She thought.

"I see your awake, Sakura."

Sakura quickly glimpsed around the room until her green ocean eyes met his. As a ninja she noted her surroundings, the bed was pushed back against the farthest wall and in the middle, to the left (from the bed) was a wooden door, in the front of the room was a HUGE desk next to bookshelves and finally another door only this one made of medal. Sakura stood out of bed trying to walk but her legs gave in beneath her, suddenly two arms tugged on her waist pulling her upwards. Sasuke wouldn't let a single scratch appear on his new toy, especially not from a fall.

"Let's go take a shower."

Before Sakura complain she felt her body being lifted gently, he set her on the bed and opened the wooden door wide enough for her to see what was inside. The door lead to none other than a big bathroom, as Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom Sakura heard the water turning on. Soon enough fog began to cover the bathroom. '_The water must be boiling hot' _Sakura thought.

"Not at all."Sasuke said, still inside the bathroom.

Soon enough Sasuke came out of the bathroom without his shirt.

"Ready?"

He asked, Sakura, without responding, admired his body, searching every inch with her eyes in fascination. Sasuke noticed and let a small slight of pink appear on his face.

"Are you going to make me wait the whole day? Because I won't!"

Sasuke said rudely, before Sakura could say another word he had already picked her up bride-style and continued to walk towards the bathroom. Sakura just gasped, he had moved so quickly! But enough was enough! No way was she going to let him bath her! Sasuke continued to walk towards the bathroom, as suddenly, Sakura began to protest in his arms.


	3. Very FUNNY Sakura

Sorry about not updating sooner so now I decided to update every week like the naruto series... OK LETS START!

As continued.................

Sasuke continued to walk towards the bathroom, as suddenly, Sakura began to protest in his arms. Sasuke noticing this sudden change of heart in her grinned, no he SMILED!! With each step Sasuke took Sakura protested more and more, only a couple more steps until they were in the bathroom. Sakura's eyes were now wide, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the kicking and protesting girl in his arms. Sakura had to do something, glazing at Sasuke face she saw the plastered grin on the side. Sakura knew EXACTLY how to ruin the day for the Uchiha, it was quiet simple, she stopped. Stopped! She didn't move nor protest, Sasuke's perky littlie grin started to fade, Sakura knew she was going to win one way or another.

'She's given up so easily?'Sasuke though, he looked at the cradled girl in his arm, Sakura knew that Sasuke was wondering what was wrong with her. Quickly she grabbed her throat with both of her arm and acted if there was a pain within her neck. Sasuke understood that she could have been just playing him but he had no choice, she was his new toy he wouldn't take a chance at her being hurt. Sasuke signed. Quickly pulling himself and Sakura to the bed he sat her back down, Sakura grinned a bit at the side of her mouth, Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Sakura I am not the man to play with, are you sure that neck of yours is hurt?" She though and though, quickly Sasuke pulled her off the bed and in a matter of seconds they were in the bathroom. While Sakura was just realizing were they were, still confused as to how they had moved so fast Sasuke griped a kunai and rid Sakura of her shirt and skirt. She now lay in his arms with just panties and a bra, Sasuke grinned as to what she had done, and Sakura was PISED! She snapped her teeth and gave him 'the look' but that only made Sasuke grin even wider.

"What?" Grinning even wider.

"Your throat doesn't hurt anymore?" Sarcastic. HE WAS BEING SARCASTIC! Sakura smiled.

_'Just wait Uchiha, if I ever get my strength beck, your dead!' _Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew what Sakura was thinking but he didn't care, and why should he? Sasuke had captured her, drugged her, and got rid of the only annoying thing she had- her voice, Sasuke was quite proud of himself and for the first time maybe a little bit happy. Sakura was on the other hand had a whole bottle of mixed emotions, at any given moment she could and would **break.** She had been kidnapped and imprisoned by the man she once loved, she would never see her family or friends again, she was probably going to be Sasuke's new sex toy, and she no longer had the physical strength to fight. All Sakura had been her spirit, her spirit is the only thing that was keeping her together, and the only thing that made her stands up to Sasuke and argue. Sakura was already sad, maybe even depressed- Sasuke could see that in her eyes, she was a ninja and from the moment she woke up as a prisoner she realized that she was never going to be free. Valuable Sakura was thinking of giving up. However, like Sasuke had said before....He didn't want to break his new toy, at least not yet. Sasuke had other plans for Sakura but first he was going to bathe her and wash her hair.


	4. Bubble Bath

**Just updating this chapter :] **

**CONINUED: **Sasuke had other plans for Sakura but first he was going to bathe her and wash her hair.

"Take this." Sasuke placed a small pill in Sakura's hand, Sakura looked at him with a questioning look. Noticing the dis-trust Sasuke compiled to answer.

"This will temporarily give you your voice and chakra back, however it will only work if you stay within ten meters of me." Sakura frowned, knowing that she now had to stay within ten feet of Sasuke made every single idea of her escape disappear. _Why am I so stupid? I know I'm his dog now, just except this and forget about ever being **free**. _Sakura thought. But still she couldn't forget about her home, her friends, her family, or her purvey sensei. Sakura missed all her loved ones. She wanted to go back. But that would not happen, Sasuke wanted her to much as his "pet" to let that happen. Still for some reason Sakura's soul would not let her break under Sasuke. She **WANTED to break**, she wanted to just not care anymore, for the sadness to just disappear. She wanted to no longer be a blooming blossom but nothing more than a drying flower. This way she would no longer be hurt nor ignored. If she broke she would no longer argue nor fight. She would let Sasuke do as he pleased. Sasuke would win and she would get her goal of becoming 'unharmable. Yes, in Sakura's drugged up mind she truly believed that if she were to break she would no longer be able to be hurt by the once she once loved. Maybe she was right or maybe she would break to her own self demise.

"Pop." A spall sound made by an index finger pushing a small pill in the blossom's mouth.

* * *

She sat there in a tub filled with hot water, but not too hot, Sasuke made sure of that. A rube duck flowed across her legs as the water was rapidly mowed by Sasuke's hand. Over and over gain the duck fell and rose as a soft flower would. Sasuke was hardly paying any attention to Sakura herself, no he was more focused on washing her hair. Sakura's hair was much different form Sasuke's, it was softer and smelled like blossoms. (I have a blossom tree in my backyard, its pink. Oh ya.)

Sasuke's hair was soft but a dried out stick compared to Sakura's. Sakura was a medical ninja and knew how to take care of herself and her body, Sasuke noted this (Sasuke you perv, looking at the poor girl) when he nearly killed himself trying to undress her. _At least I know how hard her 'nails' can be driven into my skin_. Sasuke though as he examined a piece of Sakura's hair. In Sasuke's eye's Sakura was a piece of fine jewelry, meant to be wore but not scratched, any other man would have probably agreed with him.

Sakura's soft skin was well toned, her waist in an hour glass figure, her belly flat with small girly abs, and finally the true glory... Her small bouncy breasts. _My pet is so beautiful._ Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura's breast rise and sink back into the water as she breathed regularly. Sasuke then looked over to the girl's face and noticed a small blush. Smirking or almost smiling (weird Sasuke) Sasuke raise his hand slowly to Sakura's face and turned her chin towards him. Sakura, surprised by his sudden actions turned her head to face Sasuke's.

"Peck" Sakura felt a small gentle kiss being placed on her forehead. Sakura was a tomato in a second (blushing red). Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, she was to dam cute. Sasuke slowly took another stand of Sakura's hair into his fingers.

"This isn't fair. How come your hair is so much softer than mine?"

"I actually take care of my health, unlike SOME people"

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't pleased with Sakura's answer nor her attitude. A quick silence filled the room, everything seemed to freeze. The only moving thing was the cute rubber duck. Sakura liked this silence, she could now think. She needed to think. Think over many things such as to how Naruto did come for her. Sakura shook her head slowly, she needed to forget about them. SHE WAS SASUKE'S and that was all...

_She's so fragile. _Sasuke thought. _I think she's thinking of THEM, though they won't come, they won't even look- and if they do then they'll fail. Hm. Isn't it more important to think of the man beside you? The one bathing you? Though I doubt she would want to think of me, unless the thoughts involve me dying or being dissected like a frog. I should distract her, or MAYBE I should PLAY with her. After all she is MY TOY. _Smirking the Uchiha moved closer to Sakura and gently grabbed her chin bringing her angel face around. Looking into her emrald eyes Sasuke pondered if her should really play with her (JUST DO IT PEOPLE READ M STORIES FOR A _SPECIAL _REASON 8P )What if he broke her? He didn't **NEED **nor **WANT** a broken toy.

After moments of silence Sakura began to slightly shake, Sasuke was staring her right in the eyes for no reason. Did her want to hurt her? After being kidnapped, drugged, and stripped for bathing she became slightly afraid of what the Uchiha would do next. But the question that wondered in the back of her mind, the question that only the OLD Sakura wanted to know. The Sakura Sasuke left behind all those years ago, the question was: **WHAT DID SHE WANT?** The old Sakura loved Sasuke, through the years Sakura changed, and so the Sakura that Sasuke had kidnapped had no feelings towards Sasuke but hate and a slight motion of fear. What would Sasuke do to her? Would he brake her without wanting to or would the old Sakura come back? Only time would tell... and only Sakura had the decision. But for now she wanted to break.

Silence...peaceful yet awkward silence. Sakura was lost in thoughts and shaking while Sasuke was 'thinking about something'

"Do you want to get out?" Sasuke suddenly asked trying to make sure that the silence.

"Huh?..." Sakura hadn't realized that she was lost in so many thoughts.

"Do you." A pause of silence. Sasuke thinking over the actions he was going to make and this made Sakura shake even more. Did he give her voice back just so he could ravish her afterwards? Was the gaining of a voice his way of giving her hope, letting her trust him a bit more... Maybe this was given to her as a privilege? But she hadn't done anything good while here, not yet at least. Perhaps this was so when Sasuke ravished her she could scream the Uchiha's name in glory. He would like- no LOVE if the girl screamed his name. The fact that it was either of pleasure or pain would not give him a deference. Or so Sakura thought.

"Sakura?" Sasuke snapped a his fingers in front of her face.

"Want to get out?" He finally asked.

"Sure"

Sasuke carefully got up and reached out a hand to Sakura. She also stood blushed red and got out. Not a moment soon enough when he wrapped a bright pink towel around her frail body. Still shaking she refused to look at him instead focusing on the floor.

Sasuke noticed... Slowly he borough his arm up lifting her chin. And slowly he gave her a kiss. A gentle loving kiss. Tears rolled down Sakura's small fragile face as Sakura brought his lips to her ear. Sakura's knees were giving out, she was about to fall over when Sasuke gently brought his arms to hers and held her in place. Sakura was frozen crying but not giving of any noise.

"Shhh... It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason too."

His lips came on hers and met in a small but genuine kiss.

WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH! YOU SEE HOW I END THE CHAPTER :) Gives you something nice to look forward to doesn't it? I hope so!

Anyways I want to finish this story so badly... I kind of (forgive me for saying this) lost my appetite for SasuSaku stories... but I'm still writing! Have you guys ever lost interest in a pair? If so how do you get it back? *lame I know but I need advise*


	5. Rush of Pleasure

Wow it's been a while! :( I'm really sorry you guys! I just lost interest in the couple… But that's no excuse to not finish a story! ;] so… I'm going to try. Please read on! And if anyone wishes to adopt this story then please contact me in a review, and as many of you know you can also write another version of this story from any point you want to leave off on, no permission needed! xD So yep, that's pretty much it, **please read on!** **And welcome back my lovely readers ;'D **

**_xoxoxoxoxo_**

"Shhh... It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason too."

His lips came on hers and met in a small but genuine kiss

"Sasuuuu..oh" She moaned as his hands traveled along her curves, to her waist, just to rest above her pelvis area, under the towel. His hands felt hot on her wet skin and she moaned deeply, heartbeat rising, slightly nervous, and scared. But the lust rom the back of her mind raced forward and the horrible feeling of being raped fell into the background, no longer was she scared, but just nervous…it was her first time.

"You taste delicious" Sasuke said as he claimed her lips again in a passionate kiss. Taking her long legs and wrapping them around his waist, he carried her back to _his_ –**no **– _their_ bed.

Beginning to kiss her neck, Sasuke gently set Sakura down on the edge bed. He bent over kissing her mouth. Sliding his hands around her body, from her big hips to her small waist, and then to her breasts. Squeezing each gently and applying just enough pressure….

"Uhhh!" Her head thrown back in ecstasy. A sudden heat rushing to her face and making her blush like a cherry blossom.

Sasuke smiled. Kissing her neck he gave off a small chuckle and began to slowly kiss his way down her collarbone.

Slowly he took a nipple in his mouth, fumbling the other one with his fingers gently. Making Sakura moan in pleasure and heat spread to her inner thighs and core.

Sasuke's fingers slowly dripped to Sakura's waist and began to rub them into small circles.

She was in heaven. The pleasure, the heat….She never felt so good! She knew she was wet for him, and just that though alone made her blush again.

Sasuke slowly pushed her onto her back, and pulled her legs onto his shoulders. Making sure he pulled Sakura's but to the end of the bed – as if she was almost about to slide off- he went on his knees in front of her.

This position made Sasuke grin widely. She was all wet. Just for him. He would claim her, but first he would give her pleasure that she could not resist.

What is a better way to win a woman's heart? Or to gain control of her… Perhaps he wanted both, but for now Sasuke would focus on the wet and almost begging to be fucked Sakura, who was once again blushing and breathing deeply for air.

Sasuke's face inched forward, his tongue came out. Slowly he licked her, drinking in the juices. His tongue slowly circled her clit.

"Ohhhh Sasukeeee, so good"

Suddenly his mouth came onto her clit, her took her all the way in and began to tease with his tongue and slowly, teasingly, suck.

Sakura's body was slightly shivering, sweat was forming on her, and she had never felt such_ pleasure_ before!

"Mmmmmmm oh god Sasuke" she moaned.

His tongue worked faster and sucked harder.

"ohhhhh so close! Yes Sasuke!"

"Mmmmm" Sasuke moaned. That was enough for her.

"Sasukeeee!" Sakura came moaning his name in pleasure.

Sasuke greedily swallowed her cum, drinking her. Drinking his own cherry and somehow claiming her as his own.

Suddenly two fingers were forced into her mouth. Slowly Sasuke's mouth came of her clit and pussy. And Sakura gave a whine of disappointment. He looked up to her and smiled. Sasuke's face of pure pleasure and ecstasy. Something Sakura has never seen before. His eyes were closed; his mouth in a wide grin, and his hair slightly messed up.

"Suck on them for me, Sakura" He said in a low growl and leaned onto her form.

"ok" Sakura took the fingers into her mouth and sucked lightly. Soon the fingers came out of her mouth with a "pop" and were trailed down her body slowly.

Sasuke enjoyed kissing Sakura. Sasuke pulled Sakura into a hungry, dominant kiss when he pushed his wet fingers inside of her.

"Mmmmmm!" She moaned and protested. But her sounds were muffled by his mouth, his tongue inside her hot cavern. Invading and dominating.

The intrusion hurt for Sakura but once Sasuke began to move his fingers, slowly at first, the intrusion didn't hurt as much. As his mouth came off of hers and attached to one of her nipples, sucking slightly, Sakura moaned.

And Sasuke smirked.

Moving his fingers faster and faster, pumping in and out Sakura began to feel great pleasure! Especially since Sasuke was hitting all her right spots.

Moaning slightly Sasuke decided it was time for the main desert and began to undress himself slowly. Pulling his shirt down with one hand while moving the other inside of Sakura, he managed to her his shirt off.

Sakura helped him unbutton his pants. And with one thrust he was inside of her.

Sasuke's face was in pure pleasure, Sakura's was a mix of sudden pain and then followed by an amazing blast of pleasure that sent her off to another orgasm. Sasuke, knowing Sakura was coming, began to thrust in and out quickly. Stroking her clit and making her orgasm ride out longer.

Sakura was in pure heaven! She had never felt such pure pleasure! And now he was inside of her, inside- she could feel every last inch thrust in and out. Oh how big, long, and _thick_ her was. Filling her all the way inside.

Sasuke couldn't last any longer. She cherry's hot tight heat was enough to send him on an orgasm. Sasuke's seed spilling deep inside of Sakura and claiming her as his own.

He pulled out slowly. Earning a deep moan from her, and then settled down on the bed next to her. He was now on his stomach, throwing arm his arm around her waist, and gently pulling her to him. Sakura was on her back, all sweaty and tired, breathing heavily and still coming down from her high.

Sasuke felt great pleasure knowing that the woman he had come to adore- and maybe even love - was now_ his. _He was her first, and Sasuke would make sure to be her only, and last.

Sakura felt tired. She came twice in one day, and for her first time that was enough. But being here next to Sasuke.. She knew she wanted more. Pulling her body upwards a bit, his arm tightened on her waist, trying to pull her more down.

"Let me up, I want to give you a massage." She said quietly and smiled a sexy smile. He eyes shined with a lust he had never seen before. So he let her go, and she got on his back. Her legs were thrown around his hips straddling him. She leaned in and let her breasts lay against his back, making him moan in a low voice. The suddenly, she kissed his back, massaging his sexy muscles. His head turned around.

Looking into her eyes and gently but persistently asking permission to touch her again.

'_Do you want to- again? I do... please?'_

Sasuke's gaze was begging to take her again. She smiled another sexy smile, leaned back exposing her breasts to him. And gently, unsure a bit, she nodded a small sign to him.

Then their night picked off into a rush of sex.

**_xoxoxoxo_**

_**Author Note:**_ I know it's a small chapter. But hopefully we can all pick up the story from where I left off. It's been many months and I'm not sure if anyone is even watching this anymore… but if you are then please don't give up! I wouldn't update for just nothing, if I wasn't going to finish the story. Well maybe to tease you. ;] Joking, joking! I wouldn't be that cruel!

**But on a serious note,** I hope you liked this chapter. I'm thinking of how to begin from where I left off and I think I might need to change my writing style a bit to make the story more faster. I can't spend 4 chapters on ONE night focusing on the couple. Sorry guys :'[ So I hope you enjoyed the.. uh … little scene ;] I have given you guys what most readers have been waiting for. Yes! One mission complete. It was my first sex scene to write, I hope it wasn't too bad, and there's more to come!

I'm just going to pick up the story on a rush of romance, passion, drama, and tragedy (no character death for now). I hope everyone is here to read it! :]

THANK YOU. LOVE ANA.


	6. Morning After

**Chapter 6 : Morning After **

"Sakura, Sakura wake up"

Scrunching her eyes shut she turned to the side and used her arm as a pillow.

"Five more minutes mum" She whispered.

"I'm not your mom, Sakura." Spoken by a, surprisingly, gentle voice. Sakura just scrunched her eyes more and turned her head further into her arm. Seeing that she wasn't going to wake up without some _help_ Sasuke got closer and starter to whisper into her ear. Quickly Sakura was up and red as a tomato.

"You… You perv!" She said jokingly and lightly hitting his arm.

"How can you calmly say those…_things_ to me!"

"It's true though, you do look good when-"

"Don't say it again! Never bring it up again!"

Smiling and laughing, blushing and joking. The morning was perfect.

"Ne Sasuke?"

"Yes Sakura?"

She eyed his wet body in question.

"You took a shower?"

"Hmmm, and make us breakfast. I even let you sleep in because of last night."

"Sasuke Uchiha made me breakfast? I expect 5 star cuisine." She said teasingly, slowly getting up and stretching. Blushing because of her nudity and looking away. Sasuke eyed her as a piece of meat but then looked away, probably not wanting to get her back into bed before breakfast. I mean, he gave her quite the time last night, the least he could do was feed her before dragging her back to bed.

"Um... You can go take a shower while put the finishing touches on the breakfast." Sasuke said. Getting up he pointed to the bathroom.

"Shower is in there. Don't take too long or breakfast will get cold." With that he left, disappearing behind a cold cement door. Sasuke heard the locks close, but decided to pay more attention to the positive aspects of the morning… and her life.

**.**

**- xoxooxox - xoxoxo**

Sakura slowly made her way to the bathroom, a light feeling of pain kept on hitting her lower…abdomen. Hopefully a hot shower would soothe her slight pain and give her time to think things through.

She firmly closed the door and slightly debated on whether or not to lock the door. Finally, she decided not to. It's not like a door would stop Sasuke from coming in, and he surely must have the keys to _all_ the doors in his hide-away.

Stepping away from the door she walked to the mirror. The bathroom was HUGE. The shower, bathtub, and other necessities were widely spread apart.

Looking into the mirror she saw that her hair was messed up.

"So this is what sex hair looks like huh." She said leaning towards the mirror. Getting a better look of herself she noticed slight black bags under her eyes, and hickies covered her neck.

Curiosity washed over her and she slightly touched the biggest hickey on the side of her neck, hissing in pain and frowning she drew back her fingers. The angry red skin stared back at her in the mirror.

From the doorway Sasuke watched. He smiled that Sakura didn't notice him opening the door or looking. Slightly relaxing he leaned on the doorway enjoyed the view.

"I have an ointment for those, so wash up and I'll help you apply them everywhere." Sasuke said. Sakura slightly moved so that she could see him in the mirror and smiled. A genuine smile, the type Sasuke liked, but never admitted to.

"Um, alright… But could you give me some uhh... privacy?" She said.

"Sure. But hurry up breakfast is done!" With those words Sasuke turned around and left.

Sakura walked to the shower and stepped in. Turning the nobs she found a perfect mix of hot water and a bit of cold. Perfect for relieving pain and letting her muscles relax while still giving a refreshing feeling of the morning.

Happily she took the pink sponge, which hung by a dark blue one, and began to look for a body wash. She slightly smiled as she saw that three shells were dedicated to her. Woman body wash, scrubs, shampoos, conditioners, and other products. All the labels were from brands that she loved and used every day at home. All pink and white containers, that just happened to have 'Sakura flower/tree' fragrance.

Surprisingly, above her shells were three shells with men products, which happened to be all in dark blue or black containers.

So Sasuke had prepared for her arrival ahead of time, this made her smile because it meant that he cared enough to buy her favorite brands, products, and prepare for her living with him.

But it also scared her a bit. Did he spy on her? How long did he plan kidnapping her? And how long was he planning to keep her locked up?

She decided to ask some questions during breakfast, and with any luck Sasuke's good mood would help.

Quickly leathering up the sponge she scrubbed her body. Quickly she washed her hair and stepped out of the shower. A set of cloth were set on the counter for her. Sasuke had come in again? She didn't hear him, but it didn't bother her as much as it probably should have.

Going over to the cloth she unfolded them. It was two outfits with undergarments. A pink push up bra laced with black silk and matching sexy panties. Then she had a pink and white silk kimono with pink stilettos, or a pink sun dress that came down to her mid-thigh with black stilettos.

Sakura decided to wear the pink sundress with pink stilettos. Smiling at herself in the mirror she brushed out her hair and washed her face.

She looked much better. She bags under her eyes went away and her hair was now in place. She looked good, but wondered why Sasuke had given her this outfit. Were they going somewhere?

A knock came on the door.

"You coming?" Sasuke asked.

"Ya. One sec." Smiling at herself one last time Sakura opened the door.

The aroma of pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon, and coffee hit her nose.

"Are we going somewhere today?" She asked sitting down on the bed and starting to eat a piece of toast.

"Why do you ask?" He answered with curiosity.

"The outfit seems too much to just lounge around the room in." She said simply. Picking up the fork and bringing the plate with eggs near her.

"I want you to look good _wherever _we are, so your wardrobe does have more dresses like that for just… lounging around the house in. But yes, we are going somewhere today." He answered sitting on the bed near her and picking up a coffee mug.

"Where?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." He said leaning towards her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek, then smirking.

Should she be worried or feeling happy?

**xoxoxooxox - xoxoxoxo**

_**So yay another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed. **__**:] Review, and till the next time! **_


End file.
